


儿童乐园

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Summary: 小朋友
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 4





	儿童乐园

辰乐把我压在哥的床上，很果断地扒下我的裤子，他看到我没穿内裤，顺手摸了一把，没想到我就这么吹了，被我浇得满手都是，他啪地打了一下我的屁股，问我，“刚刚在干什么呢？浪成这样。”

我懒得理他，撅着屁股，头埋在枕头里，瓮声瓮气地回答，“滚。”

他又死皮赖脸凑上来，一边插我一边把手伸进我嘴里玩我的舌头，这个人在床上和平时一模一样，吵吵闹闹的，又很爱欺负我，一会说“看你上面下面都管不住的样子，床都被你浇烂了”，一会说“老婆你逼太紧了我要化在里面了”，一会说“你猜等下如果渽民哥进来是先揍我还是先插你的嘴”，我被他顶得眼泪直流，口水顺着他的手指在掌心汇成小小的一滩，下面又一直在喷水，这时候已经有点难受了，只好缩了一下穴口摇着屁股求他快射。但辰乐只是换了个姿势，他把我翻过来，掀开我的衣服吸我的奶头，下面还在一刻不停地往里凿，他操我的时候尤其凶巴巴的，找准了我最骚的那一点就发了狠地顶着磨，我简直叫都叫不出来，咬着他的肩膀又哼哼唧唧哭起来。

见我发嗲，辰乐更加兴奋了，他坐起身，两只手掐着我的腰不让我躲，龟头不断往我宫口撞，我哭得一抽一抽的，一会叫他老公一会叫他哥哥，他扇了一下我挂着前列腺液翘在小腹上的阴茎，说，“这么喜欢在渽民哥床上挨操吗？”

我已经快不行了，脚跟抵在他后腰上把自己往前送，浪叫声简直要掀翻天花板，他每撞一下，阴毛就刮到我勃起的阴蒂上，有些还刺进我刚刚潮吹过的没有合拢的尿道口，我在高潮的边缘，眼前一阵阵发白，意识也有点模糊，听他提起哥，又想起哥操我的样子，我们凑在一起对着粉丝发语音然后笑做一团的样子，哥捏我的脸夸我可爱的样子，在这张床上喂我吃精液的样子，就这么想着哥的脸高潮了，过了好久回过神才发现自己又喷得到处都是，床上和辰乐的身上都湿漉漉的，我的脸也湿漉漉的，是刚刚叫着哥的名字高潮时流的眼泪。

两个人都气喘吁吁的，叠在一起不想动，辰乐软掉的阴茎还在我逼里，他就这么趴在我身上，他比我白，比我矮，还比我瘦，不看我们乱糟糟的下体的话他真像刚刚被我搞完的小女朋友，他也的确就这么娇滴滴地依偎在我胸口，拿沾满各种液体的手抠我的奶头，他说，“朴志晟，我好想吃你的奶，你什么时候有奶啊？”我又想让他滚了，但刚刚喊了哥的名字让我觉得很对不起他，只好说，“你多吸就有了。然后还要多插我的屁眼，不要老是弄前面。”辰乐听了我的话咯咯笑起来，他也不揭穿我，很配合地用手指插进我的后面。

前列腺高的快感比阴道高潮猛烈的多，他没弄几下我就蹬着腿受不了了，“让我射……啊、让我射！”他两根指头圈住我的阴茎根部不让我发泄，脑袋凑到下面去吃我的小逼，牙齿把耷拉着的阴蒂包皮扯上去，咬住里面的小核又舔又吸，我的穴里爆发出剧烈的酸胀，实在太刺激了，我尖叫着哀鸣，害怕得一动不动，整个下半身都是酥麻的，眼泪又不受控制地流出来了，辰乐又在欺负我，我没办法抵抗，被他一边吸着阴蒂一边压着前列腺一边抠着马眼，在尖锐的恐惧和疼痛里高潮了。

其实我还是有点心虚，不知道这点程度够不够他撒气，说起来我觉得有点沮丧，明明是男朋友，可是没办法住在一起，也没办法天天腻腻歪歪打游戏喝奶茶做爱，到现在连他是不是消气了也没办法判断，但以我的脑容量，这种低落也没有持续几秒钟，大概下次哄一哄就好了吧，我懒得管了。


End file.
